


COMICS: Зверек с секретом / Creature (Double) Feature

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о загадочных инопланетных животных. Время действия - начало четвертого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMICS: Зверек с секретом / Creature (Double) Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creature (Double) Feature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV). 



[Читать дальше на Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_cLfMZBungXdjN4ZTEwTkNzMlE)


End file.
